


First High School Party

by Marty_from_the_party



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marty_from_the_party/pseuds/Marty_from_the_party
Summary: Marty and Buffy go to their first high school party, but things take a little turn after a few drinks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Buffy is 15, and Marty is 16 in this.

Marty's POV 

I saw her, Buffy Driscoll, walk out of her house looking so beautiful. Wearing the shirt I bought her on her birthday last week.

"Hey beautiful ready to go to the party?" I asked, as I saw her blush.

"Yeah let's go." She says, as I grab her hand and we walk.

It was a long walk to the Kippen's house. When we were about halfway there she put her head on the side of my arm, reason being was because she hasn't grown since 7th grade. When we finally reach the house I can hear the music booming even a street down.

When we walk in I make sure I hold onto buffy's hand tightly, so I don't lose her. Me and Buffy go and find something to drink, but after a little while I lose her.

Buffy's POV 

I felt Marty's hand leave mine, and I try to look for him, but he is nowhere in sight. I walked a little farther into the party, but I was getting lost. 

"Marty?" I yelled not trying to make andi's mistake.

I tried to push through a bunch of seniors, but they wouldn't let me past.

"Listen if you don't let me by to find my boyfriend I will hurt you." I told them sternly.

"And why would we do that?" He asked.

I then pushed him, and he fell to the ground. I walked past them and saw Marty drinking a bottle.

"Did you find you little boyfriend?" One of the guys asked

"Shut it." I told them and walked up to Marty.

"You want a drink baby?" Marty asked dragging the words out.

"No I don't." I told him.

"Oh so you're a whimp now huh?" He questioned cockily.

I grabbed the bottle out of his hand, and chugged it down. It burned the back of my throat, but I drank it all up.

"Do you like?" He asked dragging on the word like.

"It burns my throat." I told him.

"But you like it?" He questioned, dragging every word

"Yeah." I told him grabbing the bottle on the table next to him.

Marty's POV 

I grabbed a bottle on the table next to me, and chugged it down my throat.

When I was done I saw she couldn't open it.

"Ley me help you." I said as I opened it, then i gave it to her.

She drank it all down in less then 30 seconds. We continued until she could barely talk to me. 

She kept rubbing herself on me, so I dragged her into a bedroom. I locked the door, and pushed her on the bed. I got on top of her, then I pulled my shirt off.

I placed multiple wet kissed on her lips. After awhile I push my tongue into her mouth, and pushed it to the back of her mouth. I pulled off her leggings after her shoes.

I placed wet kisses to the column of her neck. Removing my lips from her, I took her shirt and bra off, and threw them across the room.

I kissed down her body, pulling her underwear down with my teeth when I got there. I licked her, and she squirmed and moaned. I continued doing so for about five minutes, and then I felt her wetness.

I stopped, and took off my pants and boxers. Then I slowly pushed myself into to her, then pulled out slowly. I pushed all of it into her this time. And let's me tell you it really hurt her. I pulled out. Then I pushed into her faster, her nails scratching my back. I repeatedly got faster.

"Fuck M-Marty!" She moaned out, eyes rolling to the back of her head.

As I was going in and out of her I started to suck on her skin making hickeys appear. I started to go even harder than before, which resulted in her moaning out my name, loud. Then I moaned out, as I came inside of her.

Then realization hit me, I just fucked a drunk Buffy. And she won't remember it. Then I remembered something else, Buffy had never actually said anything about losing her virginity before.

"Hey um Buffy?" I breathed out.

"Yeah?" I heard her say so quietly.

"Was this- was this your first time?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Fuck." I muttered


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy asks Marty what happened at the party after seeing the marks on her skin.

Buffy's POV 

"Buffy, breakfast is ready, come down when you're ready." My mom said knocking on the door.

My head was hurting really bad. It was probably nothing that big. 

I got up to go to the bathroom, but when I looked in the mirror, I saw love bites all over my neck. I was also in Marty's hoodie, but that's not important. They trailed down to a little below my breast, and that scared me. I decided to text Marty.

B: come over to my house  
M: okay I'll be there in 5

I sat down on my bed, and waited for him. I was tapping my fingernails on my phone screen impatiently. Then I heard a knock at the window, it was Marty. I went to open my window, and he crawled in.

"I can explain what happened last night." He told me as he sat down on my bed.

"Okay, explain." I told him sitting next to him.

"We had sex last night." He said.

"Is that all you're going to say." I asked.

"Yes, yes it is all I'm going to say." He said nervously.

"Please explain how it led up to us doing it then." I ask him.

"Okay, we we're getting drunk, and you kept rubbing yourself on me so I took you to have it with you." He explained further to me.

I was thinking all this through. Exactly what did he do to me? Did he wear protection? And why do I want to feel his touch on me now? 

I looked at him, making eye contact with him. I took a deep breath, and then kissed him. It was a soft and slow delicate kiss, but it was over before he could process my lips on his.

"Okay that's all I want to know." I told him going to my closet, and getting clothes.

"Can I take a shower with you?" He asks.

"I don't care." I told him taking his hoodie off me in front of him.

"Wait." He says coming towards me.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two? It would just be the morning after, and Marty telling Buffy what happened at the party.


End file.
